


A Fox is a Wolf That Sends Flowers

by lulalotte



Series: The Kit and The Beast [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Animals, Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulalotte/pseuds/lulalotte
Summary: A drabble with Twilight and Wild fluff. Also featuring Malon and Time as parents. Take it as you will.
Relationships: Malon (Legend of Zelda) & Time (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda) & Twilight (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda) & Wild (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: The Kit and The Beast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166177
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	A Fox is a Wolf That Sends Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is part of a drabble I had in my head and couldn’t get rid of. I don’t know if anything will ever come of this but like. Basically Wild got a new rune for the slate that allows him to transform into any animal or monster in the hyrule compendium. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ The appearances of some things change with him - like the snow coat fox that he frequents in this fic has cream-gold and white fur instead of the regular ice blue and white fur.
> 
> I adore Malon. I love Time and Twi and Wild and the idea that they’re a little family. Is. Too cute. So.
> 
> Take this.
> 
> This has now been edited. Just taking out some typos and fixing some grammar stuff. Fic title is a quote by Ruth Brown! 
> 
> Thank you and goodnight.

“There’s... only one bed,” Time states as he first looks in their room at the Inn. Malon giggles beside him but puts her bag down near the door anyway. Time knew he should have registered their room himself. 

“I’ll go get another room,” is all she says, taking their rupee pouch and skirting around past him. Time smiles a little, shaking his head and thinking of his boys. He finds himself doing that a lot lately. 

Twilight and Wild were probably still out somewhere. Doing... who knows what. Young people things. 

He heavily sits on the bed. They’d be back soon.

Time knows he will have trouble sleeping until they return. It’s like that so often he’s come to expect it. What can he say? He’s protective over both of them, just like Malon is. And he definitely understands their capacity for trouble.

Well. Wild’s capacity for trouble, and Twilight’s inability to correctly decide to help Wild or keep him from causing general destruction.

The room around him is empty, but he only sits alone for a minute.

Speak of the devils. Wild ducks under Twilight’s arm and into the room, a small, content smile on his face. Time feels that familiar fondness grow at their attire. 

Gone are their signature tunics and gloves, gear and armor. Twilight is in jeans and a flannel of his, and Wild in a very large sweater and a pair of his training leggings. Their hair is windswept and their cheeks are rosy, and Twilight’s eyes are as bright as Wild’s.

They’re good for each other. Wild brings out the kid in Twilight, keeps him from getting to serious. They both smile at Time in an all too innocent way and Twilight wraps his arms around Wild like he always does. Time makes a pointed sort of face. It wasn’t difficult to get his point across. 

The door squeaks, Malon appears before Time can say anything.

“No luck.” She shakes her head, red curls bouncing. Then, she puts her hands on her hips and evaluates the youngest two. 

Wild transforms first, hopping over Time’s lap and over into the farthest corner. There are a few folded blankets and extra pillows there. The youngest wastes no time in tossing them around a little, using his paws like little hands.

Wolfie pads across the floor and begins helping, and after that he sits to let the smaller work out the rest. All that’s visible soon after is the white tip of the tail, and then the white ears and snout.

Wolfie huffs out a semblance of a laugh, before flopping on top of the pile. Time smiles when Wolfie makes a triumphant, smug sort of face, ignoring the frantic kicking and yipping beneath him.

Malon just giggles, shakes her head, and goes to change. Time watches her go, peels off his outer tunic before reclining back on the bed and just watching.

Wild makes a dramatic gasping sound before finally kicking his way out from under Wolfie and bouncing across the room. He scrambles up into Time’s lap, seeking refuge. Time holds his hands out and lets Wild’s tiny gold and white paws find purchase on one of his palms. 

From across the room, Wolfie is giving him a glare for stealing his kit. Time grins back at him, and the wolf growls lowly and goes back to fixing their nest. Time hooks a hand under Wild’s muzzle and lets him stay there.

He quite likes their animal forms. Wild hasn’t shown all of his, but he frequents this one quite a bit. Time was never a vocal one, so in a way it sort of feels more at home. 

Their dynamic works out well, too. Twilight is better able to protect Wild this way, and Wild is more easily protected. 

Not that Wild can’t protect himself. But it’s different.

Malon appears again, her hair wrapped up and her day clothes swapped for her nightgown. She sits next to Time and finishes rummaging through her bag. 

Wild nuzzles the area where Time’s face meets his neck, hopping over to Malon and cuddling into her side for a moment. She takes a moment to run a hand through his fluffy fur, cooing softly about how soft he is. He leans into her touch, and then hops down from the bed. Cautiously, he approaches Wolfie.

They have a familiar staring match. A few tense moments pass. Malon quits going through her stuff to stop and watch. 

It’s almost comical. Scratch that, it’s pretty comical.

Wolfie is close to two hundred pounds of dark fur and sharp teeth. The definition of beast. Wild in this form is just cute.

Wolfie suddenly stands, towering over Wild, and before the smaller can react he’s been scooped up by the scruff of his neck. Malon chuckles, amused, as Twilight carries a defeated Wild back to the blanket nest.

Wolfie gives a firm look as he sets Wild down, and the smaller paws at the space around him a few times, before settling into a tiny ball with his tail tucked over his face.

Wolfie immediately whines and nudges him, Wild having no trouble turning Twilight into a regretful puppy. Either way, it doesn’t take long for them to make up.

Malon settles beside him. Wolfie curls around Wild protectively. The lights go out.

Time knows he won’t have any trouble sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Make sure to leave kudos if you enjoyed. I am also on tumblr now! @lulalottee if you want to go check me out there. 
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> Lula
> 
> Also! Happy holidays!


End file.
